Conventionally, team members working on one or more projects within a company may get together in a huddle on a daily basis to share information, discuss topics, evaluate performance, identify issues, and/or solve problems collaboratively. Since the introduction of the huddle, whiteboards have acted as the traditional huddle tool for storing all information collected during huddle time. However, one drawback of the current huddle methodology is that data related to the huddle is not easy to upload, download, and distribute. In addition, searching for data available in other huddles may be difficult and not effective.
Alternatives to overcome the challenge of gathering team members who may be at different locations for huddle, may include the use of one or more collaboration tools such as conference phone calls, video conferences, internet relay chat (IRC), and instant messaging, among others. These collaboration tools may enable data attachment and links sharing. However, uploading data directly to a specific user may reduce bandwidth and may produce a huddle without a correct data access structure. Since only a few members may possess the data and the others may do not know about such data, huddle may be ineffective and goals achievement procedure may be not organized.
Conventional approaches to meetings amongst remote users fail address all of the deficiencies of the conventional collaboration tools. A web meeting may allow a user to share a computer desktop with another user in a remote location. But the user must select which application should be presented on the computer desktop, so there is no ability to present a page that has information from multiple sub-applications that are dynamically updated. Further, the user cannot include annotations overlaid on the page that are simultaneously presented to the remote user and also stored with that particular page such that the particular page can be retrieved at a later date along with those annotations.
Moreover, conventional extranets are capable of sharing information from a common source, but these extranets do not offer real-time collaboration through real-time updates and simultaneous displays to other users. Further, these conventional extranets do not utilize sub-applications that dynamically display data associated with users simultaneously accessing the extranet. Conventional computer solutions do not offer the desired collaboration, real-time updating, dynamic presentation of data, and linking of additional content to the displayed data.
For the aforementioned reasons, there is a need for systems and methods which may enable data managing in huddle collaboration between team members of a given project in order to overcome these and other drawbacks of current methodologies for huddles.